This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Protein Analytical Core is designed to facilitate recombinant protein production and macromolecular characterization by the COBRE investigators, key components of their proposed projects. It makes available well-maintained equipment and instrumentation that would not normally be found within individual laboratories, particularly those of junior investigators. The approach is to provide training and priority access to members of the investigators''teams rather than maintaining the personnel required to accomplish the tasks on a service basis. In this way, costs are kept to a minimum. The core provides instrumentation for characterizing macromolecules, including dynamic light scattering, spectropolarimetry, fluorescence, isothermal titration calorimetry, high performance liquid chromatography, X-ray crystallography, TIRF microscopy for single molecule studies, and analytical ultracentrifugation. In addition, fermenters, bioreactors, tissue culture facilities, cell cracking equipment, and chromatography instrumentation are available for production and purification of recombinant proteins. A staff member maintains the core equipment, provides training to new users, and oversees scheduling.